Lies
by kngrulz
Summary: I knew I never loved him, but I also knew Sasuke would never come back, so I told him I'd marry him. Now look how big of a mess I made for myself. I'm Horrible at summaries, actually fairly good Slight Shikaino Main Sasuino
1. Chapter 1

_I'm Sorry If There Are Mistakes. My Spell-check sucks but I'll try to prevent errors :))_

_Hopefully this'll turn out well It randomly popped into my head and I HAD to try it :))_

_Rated M:Because there's no telling where this could go and for suggestive theme things and, yeah. :))_

_My Second Fanfic, (I'm Still writing High School Never Ends)_

_WARNING:slight shikainosasu_

* * *

_TO THE FIC!-_

(Present)

I never loved him. I feared I never would and deep down, I _knew_ I never would. But I thought maybe if I tried, I could learn to love him. And It'd make him happy, so I gave it a shot.

He asked me to marry him. I knew Sasuke would never come back, so I said yes.

(Before)

I was walking down one of the many streets in Konoha in the midst of night when I heard Sasuke and Sakura talking.

"Don't leave!" Sakura walked close to Sasuke "If you do, I'll scream!"

Sasuke appeared behind Sakura and said, "Sakura...Thank you."

Then before she was out cold I heard her whisper, "Sasuke..."

Sasuke placed Sakura's peaceful body on a bench.

That's when I walked closer. "Why are you leaving the village?" I questioned him.

He abruptly turned around, he was unawhere I was there until now. And he said,"Ino.."

Sasuke and I had become friends even though I still had a thing for him. No one knew we got along.

_-VERY Short Flash Back-_

_(When they where younger)_

_I was walking towards the graveyard to visit my mom and I saw sasuke sitting by a grave. I'd seen him around the acadamy before, many girls liked him, even I had to admit, he was cute._

_But now he had a sullen face and as I walked closer I could tell he had cried from the red-rimmed eyes and his sniffling. "What do you want"_

_He said a asked to harshly for being so young._

"_What's the matter Sasuke-kun?" I asked._

"_My parents are **dead**. You wouldn't understand." He glared._

_I laughed "You wouldn't know how much I do, my mom died when I was only four."_

_His eyes filled with sympothy and we exchanged stories, laughed, and grieved, and soon it was time to go._

"_Lets be friends Ino-chan" He said. And I agreed._

_-End Of Flash Back-_

"Why?" I repeated the question.

"I need power. More power than I can get in Konoha. You should understand, I need to kill Itachi and avenge my clan."

I looked down, I did understand. He had told me about how much he wanted to kill his brother. Who was I to deny him?

"I'll come back for you, Ino." He said. He hugged me and I lay my head on his shoulder. "Promise?" I asked with tears in my eyes

"Promise." He said wiping my tears away and letting go. I sighed, I missed his warmth.

"Bye Sasuke." I whispered. And he left.

(Present)

So here I am, eight years later at the age of 21. Engaged to none other than Shikamaru Nara.

Why? You ask. I gave him a shot, we started dating after three years of Sasuke being gone. Sakura advised me to forget about him as she did, Naruto and her have been married for three years and they'd been very happy. So I thought, why not?

And when he popped the question I said yes. I knew he loved me, and it'd make him happy. But would it make me happy? Like I said, maybe I could learn to love him..

I was going to Ichiraku's for lunch and when I got there I ordered rice and chicken-flavored ramen.

I looked around and I noticed a familiar pink head seated, well, most likely the only one in the fire country with pink hair but that's not he point.

"Hey Sakura."

"Ino! Hey, how are you?" Sakura scooched down a few stools so we were next to each other.

"I'm okay, how's little Suki?" Suki was Sakura's new born baby.

"He's doing well, I left her with my mom to care for her while I went out to get lunch."

Our food was brought to us and we began to eat the delicious ramen.

"Speaking of children Ino, Hasn't shika got you in bed yet? When should we expect a little one?"

Ino blushed "U-um, probably not for a little while. I don't want to rush anything."

"Aw, well you better hurry up, I want little godchildren." I had promised Sakura she could be the godmother of my children as she did to me.

"Don't worry, I plan to have children....eventually." I mumbled the last part. "So, when shall we expect another child from you guys?" I asked her.

"Probably sometime this year actually." Sakura said with a slight pink hue and a smile.

"Hmm, Naruto must be enthusiastic." I laughed.

"Shut up!" She yelled smiling and punching me playfully in the arm.

"INO! SAKURA!" We turned our attention to Kiba running towards us and stopping at the little ramen shop, panting from loss of breath.

"What's up Kiba??" I asked handing him a glass of water.

He gulped it down, re-gained his breath and said, "SASUKE'S BACK!!!!!!"

_Yeah, cliché I know. :)) I'll probably write more on chapters if you guys think I should continue but I just wanted to try this and see what people think._

_Tell me if I should continue with this okay?_

_Give me advice._

_And most of all...REVIEW! Or no chocolate cake! :))_

_Bye!---_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry If I Haven't Updated In A While :P I Got Out For Winter Break Today (The 22nd Of December) So I'll Hopefully Be Able To Write More :D_

_I'll Try To Update More And Make It A Little Longer But Nobody's Perfect :))_

_Now.._

_To The Fic!-_

* * *

"N-NANI?" I managed to utter, barely choking back on my words.

"Sasuke's back! He claims it's for good and you need to interrogate him!" Kiba said.

"Why me? I mean, Can't someone else do it? It's my day off." I countered, trying to avoid seeing the raven-haired ninja.

"It's top priority! He won't **let** anyone. He simply told us 'Bring me the Yamanaka and I'll tell you everything.' so Tsunade needs you to come down to the interrogation center to interrogate him. PLEASE Ino?" Kiba said sweetly. (_Kiba can act sweet! Aww lol 3)_

I sighed in defeat, "Fine." And I sprinted off, following Kiba to the interrogation center.

-_The Interrogation Center-_

"Tsunade-sama Ino's here." Kiba reported.

"Ah, Ino. Right this way." Tsunade said leading off into a hallway with trailing doors on each side.

Tsunade stopped at one of the cell doors to the right and handed me an envelope. "Ino, the envelope contains all of the questions you need to ask Sasuke. Hopefully he'll be easy to compromise with, seeing as he specifically asked for you I'm sure he will."

"Hai Tsunade-sama, I'll do my best." I replied and Tsunade left. With butterflies in my stomach, I opened the door to **his** cell and closed it behind me.

The dim-lilted cells were simple. Big, gray walls and ceilings and dark tan floors. In this cell were two chairs facing each other. One of which were empty, and in the other sat Sasuke Uchiha.

He opened his eyes and observed my movements. I sat down in the opposite chair and looked at him wondering if he was going to say anything before saying, "Would you like to say anything before we begin, **Traitor**?"

He replied with an evil grin. "Yeah."

I looked at him, nodding at him to go on.

"Age did great things to your body, Ino." He said with a smirk and a chuckle when I turned red.

I managed to say, "I-is that all Sasuke?" Without ripping his head off right then and there.

"No, I ask that for every question you ask me, I get to ask YOU one."

I sighed, I better get a BIG Christmas bonus!

"FINE. First question, why did you come back?"

"I've accomplished my goals in leaving the village so I came back. Did you miss me?" he asked his question.

"Yeah.." I answered truthfully. "How do we know you won't go back to Orochimaru or try to kill Itachi again?"

"They're dead." He said watching my shock as I scribbled answers and notes onto my clipboard. "What's your cup size?" He asked making me turn as red as a tomato.

"SASUKE!" I screeched, embarrassed.

"Well?" He said, waiting for an answer.

"Double D" I mumbled curiosity played on his face and he looked......interested? O GAWD! I blushed. Years really did nice things to him as well. His hairstyle hadn't changed but he was wearing an open white long sleeved shirt and pants with his Katana blade on his back. He was well built, it showed in his abs.

Sasuke must have noticed me staring because he smirked. Then said "Well?"

I snapped out of my gawking and realized it was my turn to ask a question. "What do you plan to do after you get out of this cell?"

He thought about it, then said, "Become an ANBU, perhaps find a wife and settle down. Are you in a relationship?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm engaged." I said holding up my right hand to show him the ring Shikamaru bought me.

He glared at the ring so intensely I thought it might burst into flames.

"This is the last question. Will you ever betray Konoha again?"

"Why would I? No gain from it so no. So, who's your fiance?"

"If you must know," I paused, "It's Shikamaru."

He narrowed his eyes and said "Hn..... Do you still have feelings for me ?"

"Yeah" I blurted subconsciously and he smirked.

I got up and turned around to leave, but he grabbed my wrist (Also standing up) and spun me around, kissing me.

His lips were soft, not in a girlish way though and he slid his tongue in my mouth, exploring every inch of it. He's a damn good kisser, I'm not going to lie. And I enjoyed it. Was it wrong? Yes. Should I have stopped him? Yeah but for some reason, I didn't.

"Good to know." He said before releasing me. And I turned around, leaving and closing the door behind me.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Do I really still like him that much?

I walked to Tsunade whom was waiting for me in my office and handed her the reports.

She looked over them then turned her attention to me.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes actually, we need you to watch Sasuke for a while so he will be living with you for the next three months."

"NANI!?!" I yelled in fury.

"Ino we need to make sure nothing is suspicious, so everywhere you go, he goes."

I sighed, "What time do I pick the Uchiha up?"

"Three sharp."

_So sorry, this was kind of a crappy chapter -_- I just really wanted to get a chapter out and felt like making a bit of a cliffie :)) was it too OCC? Hope not :P Don't worry the next one'll be it longer! I'll try to update soon! Til then-_

_REVIEW! Or else thousands out PANDAS will STARVE today!!!! C'mon they're cute, they look like Gaara! :))_

_hmmmm.... Gaaaaaara 3 XD lol _

_Byee!--_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay! I'm back:) Don't kill me please? My files DISAPEARED and I finally gave up and made new ones... Probably could've done it sooner but, mehh oh well. I'm not really satisfied with this Fic, but it had more reviews than my other one so what the hell! I'm updating:) Hopefully this'll turn out well...HOPEFULLY! Anyways, as you can tell I'm not really thrilled about this, but I'm trying my hardest, I swear. I don't own anything! All except my plot, sorry if it sucks but...Onwards to my Fan Fic!_

_By the way, before I let you read, WARNING: this chapter contains Shikaino fluff. But don't worry, Sasuino shall prosper... eventually:)_

* * *

I sighed, I **really** needed to talk to Shikamaru before I picked up Sasuke. My fiance would probably like to know that my childhood crush is going to be living in my house for awhile.

I walked to the one place I knew he'd be. Out by Asuma-sensei's grave, watching the clouds.

I was right. I found him lying on his back with his hands behind his head, gazing up at the sky.

"Shikamaru?" I said sitting beside him.

He propped himself up on his elbows and turned towards me, "Yeah Ino?"

"You know Sasuke's back, right?"

He simply nodded.

"Well, Tsunade-sama wants me to look after him for a couple of months.. He'll be living with me."

Shikamaru's forehead was creased with thought, "Okay."

"N-Nani?" I was taken off guard

He sighed, "I said okay. I trust you troublesome woman, I know you're over him. And you're doing it for your village, it's not like you asked for it."

Kami, he made it sound like I was giving up my virginity! Like I'm going on a fucking seduction mission! 'You're doing it for your village, it's not like you asked for it!' I smiled and laughed, "Thank you Shikamaru, just... Thank you."

"No problem, Mrs. Nara" He said, kissing me.

I felt absolutely nothing, but I kissed him back. I made it believable.

"I have to go, I have to pick Sasuke up soon." I made my hasty retreat.

I would **really** have to get used to this. _'It'll all come after the wedding, you'll learn to love him'_ I told myself. I honestly hoped so.

I sighed and looked at my watch, 2:01 p. m. I didn't have to pick Sasuke up for another hour, I might as well apologize to Sakura about skipping out earlier. I wasn't exactly sure where I'd find her, so I simply went to her and Naruto's house.

I knocked on the door three times when Naruto answered.

"Oh, hey Ino! What're you doing here?" He asked, puzzled.

"I'm here to see Sakura, you know, your wife?" It was obvious he'd just woken up, hair messy and night-cap on. But that's right, he'd brought Sasuke back so he just returned from a mission.

"Ohhhhh, duh. I'll get her, come in" He walked up the stairs in search of Sakura.

I sat on their living room couch and soon enough Sakura emerged from the hallway in her usual attire.

"Hey Ino, my apologies for Naruto. He's half asleep, that knucklehead," She chuckled, "I love that man but he's so goofy sometimes."

I laughed too, "Sorry for skipping out on you earlier, how much do I owe you for the ramen?"

"Nothing, consider it an early wedding gift."

"Wow, ramen for a wedding gift, it's what I've always wanted!"

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Shut up, I'm still getting you something. And it's sooo cute!"

"Yay!" I shouted in glee, "Oh! I'm pretty sure Tsunade-sama is trying to kill me, by the way."

"What? Why?"

"Well," I began, "You know how Sasuke's back right?"

She nodded in response.

"Guess who's watching him for a few months."

"No!" She gasped

"Yes!"

"Wow, that sucks. Wait, does that mean he's going to live with you? How's Shikamaru going to react?"

I nodded, yes, to her question and replied. "I already talked to him. He's not concerned since he knows I won't cheat.

"Ohh. Well, that's good, he trusts you."

"Yeah," I sighed, getting ready for what I was about to ask, "Sakura, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"When you were engaged to Naruto did you ever have any doubts?"

She shook her head, "Never. Why, are you? Oh no, is this about the Sasuke thing?"

"No!" I replied quickly, "I just... I don't know if I love him."

"Of course you do. He was your best guy friend and you've been dating for forever. It's just nerves, don't worry about it. You'll be happy, I know you will."

"I hope so Sakura, I really hope so." I sighed

"You will be! So, when are you picking Sasuke up?" She changed the subject.

"Umm, 3:00 p. m. today."

"Umm, Ino." She said

"Hmm?" I replied absently.

"It's 2:57."

"Shit!" I said before I rushed off, "Bye Sakura!" I called back.

-Interrogation Center-

I ran in and met an impatient-looking Tsunade.

"3:00 on the dot," She said, "You cut it close, eh Ino?"

"Heheheheheh, yeah, I kinda lost track of time" I laughed nervously, "So Tsunade-sama, are we going to get Sasuke?"

"A guard is bringing him now-ah, there they are" She said as a Chunin with brown hair and blue eyes walked in with Sasuke.

"Okay, Ino you may now leave with Sasuke. After your three months are up Ino will give me a report on whether or not you're faithful to the village. If you are, then you will become a Chunin again and serve the village as a ninja. If not...well, we'll get to that if the time comes."

I nodded, "Goodbye Tsunade-sama."

"Hn." Was all that Sasuke said before we made our depart.

"So Sasuke, do you want to go see the gang or go to your temporary home?"

"Hn"

That's where I drew the line. "Okay Sasuke, if I'm going to live with you for three fucking months you'd better say something other than 'Hn' or I'll leave you in the damn closet for the three months. Got it!"

He chuckled, "You're cute when you're angry Ino."

"W-What?" I didn't expect that.

"Nothing." He said, leading the way.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! Where are you going?" I asked, catching up with him.

"To Ichiraku's, I'm guessing that Dobe will be there. Remember? Going to see 'the gang'?"

I gaped, "Oh my Kami.. Sasuke that's the longest sentence I've ever heard from you!" I chuckled.

"Hn." He replied, making me glare at him.

-Ichiraku's-

We did find Naruto there. In fact, the whole gang was there. Apparently Sakura told Naruto about Sasuke getting discharged today so he told everyone to come to Ichiraku's. They were just about to get us when we showed up.

"Hey Ino." Sakura greeted me, sitting by me. Sasuke was on my other side, talking to Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?"

"Not much, how's it going with Sasuke?'

I shrugged, "We haven't done much yet."

"Ohh, well, good luck with him."

"Thanks, I have a feeling I'm going to need it." I chuckled.

The rest of the night was filled with fun and old memories, but eventually we had to leave.

"Bye guys!" I waved as we left.

"So, did you have fun Sasuke?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

"I suppose."

We got to my house soon enough and I decided to let him know the basics of our situation. "Okay Sasuke, you'll be sleeping in the guest room which is the first door on the right, you can help yourself in the kitchen but don't eat all my food, and the bathroom's the second door on the right. Any questions?"

"Which one's** your** room?"

I sighed, "The only door on the left."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, or do you prefer a thong?" He chuckled when my face darkened a shade, "Ino, you look so innocent when you blush like that, kind of sexy, really."

"Goodnight Sasuke." I said, not waiting for him to reply before I went to my room. Kami, was he **trying** to make me so flustered? Probably.

I took my hair out of its ponytail then changed into black shorts and an oversized baby blue T-shirt. I plopped down on my bed and groaned. That boy would surely be the death of me.

_How was it? Reviews are loved :) I hope it doesn't sound rushed, even though it kinda was :D hehe! I'll try to update soon, and if I get enough reviews I might end up updating sooner:) that totally wasn't a bribe though lol I'll update as soon as possible. Til then, I love you guys! You're all great and I love your reviews! :)_

_-Kngrulz_


End file.
